10 faits totalement inintéressants Bleach version
by Keikoku-sama
Summary: florilèges d'anecdotes stupides à propos de vos personnages favoris. 10ème victime : Neliel Toô Oderschvanck
1. Grimmjow

**Bon, début de l'adaptation des «10 faits» sur Bleach, alors tout d'abord je rappelle que le format ne m'appartient pas (même si j'en use et en abuse), il relève de la propriété intelectuelle de Twin Sun Leader, autrice du fandom Naruto (entre autres choses) qui fut la première à l'utiliser. De la même façon, Bleach ne m'appartient pas comme vous vous en doutez.**

**Et tant qu'à faire dans les messages inutiles, je passe un petit remerciement à Nanamy (gràce à qui vous avez droit à votre ration de 10 faits, vous autres lecteurs de Bleach), ainsi qu'à Chibi Yuya et à Chibi Kyouki, mes deux bêta lectrices, grâce auxquelles je peux poster un truc à peu près convenable vis à vis du personnage.**

**Bien, donc c'est parti pour**

**10 faits totalement inintéressants à propos du Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaggerjack**

1-Comme on s'en doute, la couleur de cheveux du sixième Espada n'est pas naturelle, simplement il ne supportait pas d'avoir ne serait-ce que la même couleur de cheveux que Ulquiorra et surtout que ce fumier de Noitora.

2-À propos d'Ulquiorra, si Grimmjow le déteste c'est par pure jalousie devant cette grande injustice. Un Menos de niveau supérieur est censé se distinguer par sa force d'esprit, dès lors comment expliquer que Shawlong ou Illforte soient restés bloqués au stade d'adjuchas alors que la nature permettait l'existence de Vastos Lordes ayant autant de personnalité qu'une serpillière.

3-À l'époque où cette dernière était encore la tercera, Grimmjow respectait beaucoup Neliel : qu'elle soit une femme ne changeant rien pour lui au fait qu'elle soit une combattante émérite et une excellente partenaire d'entraînement. C'est d'ailleurs en grande partie pour avoir attaqué cette dernière en traître qu'il déteste Noitora encore plus que les autres Espadas.

4-Nombreux sont ceux qui, à Las Noches, vous diront que Grimmjow ronfle comme une locomotive, mais c'est là de la pure calomnie.

Il se trouve simplement que Grimmjow a un système cardio respiratoire de félin, alors forcément lorsqu'il fait un rêve qui lui plait (généralement un combat dantesque.) il ne peut s'empécher de ronronner!

5-Il est bien connu que Gin est assez peu apprécié des Espadas (en fait de tout le monde.) mais ce qui est moins connu c'est la raison de cette animosité chez Grimmjow.

En fait ce dernier en avait tout simplement marre de voir l'albinos lui agiter une «connerie de pelote de laine» sous le nez en espérant le voir jouer avec!

6-L'un des rares regrets de Grimmjow concernant ses propres actes reste de s'être autant emporté contre Luppi après avoir récupéré son bras.

Un cero à bout portant c'était trop expéditif. Il aurait été beaucoup plus jouissif de le démembrer d'abord.

7-Depuis qu'il a entendu certaines rumeurs courant sur les passes-temps des fracciones de Hallibell (et plus inquiétant, sur les passes temps de Szayel), Grimmjow vérifie toujours l'absence de dispositifs d'espionnage dans la salle de bain avant de prendre sa douche. On n'est jamais trop prudent!

8-Suite à son combat interrompu contre Ichigo, Grimmjow était bien entendu d'humeur massacrante et n'hésitait pas à le faire savoir. Malgré tout, le seul incident à déplorer suite à cet événement reste le moment où Yammi excédé a fini par demander au sexta s'il n'était pas «pédé» pour parler ainsi sans cesse du shinigami.

Les murs de Las Noches en portent encore l'empreinte de crâne du dizième.

9-D'ailleurs il est malheureusement à noter que le sale caractère de Grimmjow est devenu le cauchemar des services d'entretien de Las Noches.

Par exemple on ne compte plus le nombre de portes pulvérisées à coup de baja sous prétexte qu'elles avaient eu le malheur de ne pas s'ouvrir dans le bon sens devant un Grimmjow de mauvais poil!

10-À l'instant de rendre l'âme, la dernière pensée de Grimmjow fut que, où qu'aille l'âme d'un arrancar décédé, il y attendrait ce cher Noitora de pied ferme pour lui refaire sa magnifique dentition à coup de latte.

**Bon, prochain à passer sur le grill : Gin Ichimaru (et moi pendant ce temps là, je vais m'occuper des réclamations d'une certaine panthère qui n'a pas apprécié qu'on révèle son intimité.)**

**Grimmjow : _VIENT TE BATTRE CONNARD!_**

**Keikoku-sama (à la petite blonde au sale caractèreà côté de lui) : _Tokito, tu veux pas lui expliquer pour la charte du fanfiqueur! J'ai des scrupules à le laisser se faire écraser par une "Sainte enclume du jugement Divin +50"!_**


	2. Gin

_**On est reparti pour un tour!**_

_**Petit cadeau de noël pour mes lectrices et lecteurs (comment ça du favoritisme! J'ai juste plus de reviews de demoiselles, il est normal que je parle d'elles en premier.) du fandom Bleach.**_

**10 faits totalement inintéressants à propos de l'ex-capitaine de la Troisième division, Ichimaru Gin.**

1-Au cours de sa carrière, Gin a souvent entendu des soldats faire des commentaires narquois sur la taille de son sabre. Remarques que, curieusement, on épargnait à Soi Fon.

Le problème devait donc être ailleurs... Rapidement, une étrange rumeur mettant en doute la virilité de certains shinigami circulait dans toute la Soul Society.

2-Ichimaru Gin possède dans sa vie de nombreuse raisons de se vanter, c'est un fait incontestable et il en profite allègrement. Mais son plus grand sujet de fierté, bien qu'il le garde pour lui, c'est sans aucun doute d'avoir été celui qui a « décroché la cerise » de Matsumoto.

3-Peu de gens le savent, mais il est arrivé plusieurs fois à Gin de provoquer des rencontres ''fortuites'' entre Hitsugaya et Ukitake.

Deux raisons à cela : la première, parce qu'il aime embêter les gens et en particulier le capitaine de la dixième; la seconde, parce que pendant que ''Papa poule'' s'occupe d'Hitsugaya, l'albinos peut profiter de la vice capitaine de ce dernier...

4-D'aucuns prétendent que le sourire de Gin est du à bloquage musculaire et qu'il ne peut tout simplement pas s'en débarasser. C'est là une rumeur non fondée.

Par exemple les types qui ont un jour tenté d'agresser Matsumoto auraient pu témoigner que Gin perd parfois son sourire... du moins s'ils avaient survécu!

5-Le talent naturel de Gin pour les mauvaises blagues et l'ironie faillit lui coûter la vie lorsque, surprenant le capitaine Zaraki faisant preuve d'une douceur un peu gauche avec sa collègue de la Quatrième, il ne put s'empécher de penser ''C'est mignon! À quand le mariage?''.

Ce n'est que lorsque le borgne se tourna vers lui qu'il comprit qu'il venait de penser à voix haute... et qu'il avait intérèt à courir vite à présent!

6-Gin est un manipulateur d'élite, c'est un fait reconnu, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il a trahi Soul Society. Pour pouvoir jouer une partie de poker avec l'enjeu le plus fort qui soit contre l'homme le plus dangereux qui soit.

Pour lui sa relation avec Aizen se résume à ça : s'il l'entube, il aura prouvé que personne n'est meilleur manipulateur que lui, s'il se fait entuber il est mort!

7-Dans cette partie de poker, Gin se demande d'ailleurs parfois qui est Tôsen : le pigeon qui attend de se faire plumer ou le joueur professionnel qui est en train de tous les entuber profondément!

8-Chaque fois que Grimmjow part en mission, Gin ne peut s'empécher de glisser une souris en caoutchouc aggrémentée d'un ''bonne chance'' dans ses poches.

Non pas qu'il ait conçu un quelconque attachement pour l'espada, simplement Gin s'ennuie lorsqu'il n'a personne à faire tourner en bourrique.

9-Les fracciones d'Hallibell ont tenté une seule et unique fois de mater Gin sous sa douche. Elles auraient volontiers recommencé si, peu de temps après, ce n'avait été leurs propres photos, nues, que tout le personnel masculin de Las Noches pouvait se procurer!

10-Gin a beau faire, il ne peut que rester admiratif devant l'autorité d'Aizen sur ses espadas.

Si il en croit ce qu'il a pu constater avec Kyouraku ou Zaraki, forcer des mecs comme Grimmjow ou Stark à carburer au thé au jasmin plutôt qu'à un alcool fort ne doit pas être à la portée du premier imbécile venu.

**Keikoku sama : _Bien, maintenant que ça c'est fait et voyant que Gin n'a pas l'air de vouloir faire de commentaires, je crois qu'il est temps que je mette en pratique mon apprentissage des techniques de combat du fandom Bleach. Histoire de me prémunir contre les fans de Yaoi qui m'en voudraient d'avoir mis Matsumoto à l'honneur._**

**(Kei' dégaine son double sabre à tsuka rouge)**

**Keikoku sama : _« Embrase toi, Jigoku no Musuko! »_**

**(Une gangue de flammes se forme autour de la lame du katana, simultanément la lame courte s'efface tandis qu'un imposant gantelet d'armure auréolé de flammes noires apparait à la main gauche de l'auteur.)**

**Keikoku sama (un grand sourire sadique aux lèvres) : _Vàla! J'attends les réclamations!_**

**Gin : _Attendez, si, j'ai un commentaire!..._ (se tourne vers Kei') _ou plutôt une question : comme tu l'a souligné, tu as mis ma relation avec Rangiku en avant, pourquoi?_(sourire moqueur)_ Jalousie devant quelqu'un qui réussit avec les femmes?_**

**Keikoku sama (parfaitement calme quoiqu'un peu surpris)_ : Absolument pas! Je vois pas le pourquoi de cette question._**

**Gin (grand sourire TRES moqueur) : _Non, simplement j'ai entendu dire que toi... _(murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de Kei' qui voit instantanément une demi douzaine de petites veines lui pousser aux tempes.)**

**S'ensuit une effroyable course poursuite entre un Gin hilare criant « T'est trop facile à cerner! » et un Keikoku bien décidé à « fumer cet enfoiré d'albinos! »**

**Tokito : _Bon, pendant que les abrutis s'amusent, j'annonce : le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore déterminé, donc si vous avez des idées sur le personnage que vous voulez voir passer..._**


	3. Kenpachi

**Bon, et voilà le troisième pack de faits sur Bleach, sur.... Kenpachi Zaraki!**

**Allez, éclatez vous à découvrir les secrets du plus gros bourrin de Soul Society, bonne lecture.^^**

_**10 faits totalement inintéressants à propos du capitaine de la onzième division, Kenpachi Zaraki**_

1-Si vous lui demandez quelle est la couleur normale pour un mouton, Yachiru Kusajishi vous répondra « rouge ».

On comprend mieux cette curieuse vision des choses lorsqu'on sait que le seul mouton qu'elle ait vu était celui qu'elle avait demandé à ''Ken-chan'' de lui dessiner et que ce dernier n'avait pas d'encre sous la main.

2-le capitaine Zaraki ne supporte pas les enfants : ''ça braille, ça bouffe comme quatre et ça emmerde le monde!'' dit-il.

Mais personne n'ose lui demander pourquoi, alors, il a adopté l'orpheline la plus braillarde, la plus gourmande et la plus chiante du Rukongai. Ça fait partie du mystère Zaraki!

3-Il court à Soul Society de nombreuses rumeurs sur la vie sexuelle du capitaine Zaraki, que ce dernier ne prend d'ailleurs jamais la peine de confirmer ou d'infirmer.

En fait l'intéressé est aussi chaste qu'un moine : il ne s'intéresse pas au sexe, la baston lui suffit.

4-Certaines personnes très observatrices noteront que le capitaine Zaraki met dans ses combats une énergie inversement proportionelle à celle déployée par sa collègue Unohana pour les décorations de sa division en période de fêtes.

Certains vont même jusqu'à penser (tout bas) que cela cache un traumatisme lié à un séjour à la quatrième, au capitaine Unohana et à une boule de gui décorative très mal placée!

5-Le secret de la force de Kenpachi Zaraki est un mystère qui fascine tout les shinigamis : comment un homme peut, de façon naturelle, dégager le reiatsu d'un capitaine en bankai.

En fait l'explication est simple : à force de lutter contre ses instincts meurtrier, l'homme civilisé et sain d'esprit s'autobride inconsciemment... Or Kenpachi Zaraki est un fauve et il n'est ni civilisé, ni encore moins, sain d'esprit!

6-Le capitaine Zaraki garde, de façon discrète, une admiration éperdue pour Retsu Unohana.

Forcément, une femme capable de convaincre Yachiru de se brosser les dents trois fois par jour sans recourir à la violence, c'est quand même pas banal.

7-Outre le capitaine Unohana qu'il admire, le capitaine qui apparaît le plus sympathique à Zaraki est Komamura.

Contrairement aux autres possesseurs de sabres élémentaires et autres tempètes de fleurs de cerisier, lui au moins a un bankai de vrai mec!

8-Le capitaine Kyoraku aussi lui aurait plu s'il n'y avait pas eu un problème de fierté masculine à s'interposer entre eux.

Zaraki ne supporte pas de perdre, fût-ce quelque chose d'aussi stupide qu'un concours de boisson.

9-Comme dit précedemment, Zaraki ne s'intéresse à rien qui ne touche de près ou de loin aux sentiments amoureux. Et pourtant on l'a vu revenir à Soul society tenant amoureusement une mèche de cheveux de Noitora.

Imaginez, un mec capable de lui faire utiliser ses deux mains! Il méritait bien ce genre d'honneurs.

10-Contrairement à ce que croit le principal intéressé, le capitaine Zaraki connait les capacités du shikai de Yumichika et à dire vrai s'en fout comme de la guigne, l'important c'est d'avoir une âme de guerrier. Après, avoir un vrai sabre de combat c'est comme de connaître le nom de son sabre pour être capitaine, c'est juste un plus, pas une obligation.

**Keikoku-sama : _Et encore un 10 faits de posté. Prochaine victime, mon espada préféré..._**

**Kenpachi Zaraki : _Dis moi, toi! J'ai un truc à te dire! Si tu t'est permis de révéler ma vie comme ça, c'est que tu dois pas avoir peur de te battre contre moi?_**

**Kei' : _C'est pas la raison première! Ceci dit si c'est si gentiment proposé..._**

**(Keikoku se lève et libère son shikai).**

**Kei' (un sourire aussi cinglé que celui de Zaraki sur le visage):..._pourquoi pas_!**

**Tokito (laissant les deux autres abrutis se foutre gaiement sur la gueule) :_ Bien! Je complète l'annonce, le suivant sera donc : Stark!_**


	4. Stark

**_Bon, nous voilà reparti pour une tournée de fait (la dernière chose que je posterais avant mes concours^^)_**

**_bonne lecture, en espérant que vous vous amuserez autant à lire ces faits sur mon espada préféré que moi je me suis déliré à les écrire^^_**

**_(niveau de spoiler : chapitre 337 pour le numéro de Stark et la bataille, et sinon un tout petit peu de spoil pour la libération d'Ulquiorra (c'est très vague, franchement c'est pas gènant je pense) dans le 1er fait)_**

_**10 Faits totalement inintéressants à propos du Primera Espada, Stark**_

1-Stark est, avec Aizen, la seule personne que Gin s'abstient d'embêter à Las Noches et ce pour une raison simple : Il est incroyablement irritant d'embêter quelqu'un qui ne répond pas.

2-Peu de gens à Las Noches ont pu assister à la resureccion de Stark, c'est pourquoi de nombreuses hypothèses courent sur le sujet.

La plus en vogue prétend qu'à l'instar des versions animales de Grimmjow et Ulquiorra, elle lui permettrait de se transformer en paresseux anthropomorphe... Ceci dit personne ne voit l'intérèt combattant d'une telle métamorphose.

3-Certains trouvent étonnant qu'une larve comme Stark soit, de loin, l'espada franchissant la plus grande distance en un seule sonido. Cela découle pourtant d'une évidence : chaque seconde gagnée sur le trajet de la salle de réunion à sa chambre est une seconde de sieste supplémentaire pour Stark.

Alors forcément il s'entraîne dur!

4-Stark ne s'est jamais soucié des expéditions des fracciones d'Hallibell. Après tout il a Lilynette pour surveiller lorsqu'il prend sa douche.

Ce qu'il ne sait malheureusement pas, c'est que tout arrancar a son prix... et que celui de Lilynette consiste en une pile de photos volées et un droit d'accès à tout les dispositifs d'espionnage dans la douche de son espada attitrée.

5-Tout comme Grimmjow et ses fracciones, Lilynette et Stark se connaissaient déjà lorsqu'ils étaient des hollows. On pourrait même dire qu'ils vivaient en symbiose.

Stark protégeait Lilynette (de toute façon trop faible pour faire un repas de vastrode) des gilians qui voulaient la manger, en échange de quoi cette dernière devait l'avertir en cas de tentative d'attaque pendant la sieste!

6- C'est d'ailleurs parce qu'il en avait marre de ne pas faire ses 18 heures de sommeil par jour que le premier espada rejoignit les rangs d'Aizen. Au moins à Las Noches, il était assuré d'avoir la paix (1).

Il n'avait par contre pas calculé que sa petite fraccion continuerait les réveils musclés pour le plaisir.

7-Il est arrivé, une fois, que Stark passe plus de deux heures sans dormir juste après une réunion de l'Espada. Ce jour là, il passa même ces deux heures dans un état d'activité physique jamais vu.

Lilynette avait profité de son absence pour planquer son oreiller préféré

8-Chaque fois qu'elle entend une arrancar de Las Noches fantasmer sur le premier espada, Hallibell ne peut s'empécher de penser que la pauvre ne sait pas de quoi elle parle.

Pour en avoir fait la désagréable expérience, elle peut confirmer que Stark ne sait rien faire d'autre dans un lit que ronfler!

9-Lors des combats dans la fausse Karakura, le souci premier de Stark était de ne surtout pas gagner son combat, mais plutôt d'essayer de le faire tourner au match nul.

Il voulait à tout prix pouvoir offrir un verre à ses deux adversaires shinigamis après la bataille.

10-Stark fût longtemps détesté de Grimmjow, au même titre qu'Ulquiorra ; cela changea le jour où le primera envoya son (trop) bruyant voisin de réunion faire ami-ami avec le mur.

Après tout, quelqu'un ayant cassé le nez de Noitora ne peut pas être complètement mauvais (2).

(1) : notez que vous avez là l'explication de la place de Stark, parce que franchement, ça n'a pas l'air d'être un fanatique d'Aizen dans le manga.

(2) : pour la petite anecdote, Noitora est le voisin de gauche de Stark en réunion (je me fie à un opening de l'anime) et perso je soupçonne Grimmjow d'attendre avec impatience que Stark se défoule sur son voisin de droite (Ulquiorra).

**Keikoku sama : _Bien, alors, cette fois ci il n'y aura pas de commentaires de la.... victime.... sur les faits, puisque Stark est en train de faire la sieste et que Lilynette a pris la tangente en lisant le 4!_**

_**Bon, sur ce, mesdemoiselles messieurs, je vous souhaite le bonsoir et à une prochaine fois.**_

_**Sinon, idées de prochaine victime?**_


	5. Noitora

**Bon, me revoilou^^ avec une nouvelle tournée de faits, encore une fois sur un Las Nochiens et...encore une fois sur un espada. Le Quinta pour être plus précis.**

**Il me reste donc à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, à remercier Nora Elsa qui me donne, de façon plus ou moins volontaire, plein de bonnes idées et....**

**Noitora : J_E VAIS LE DÉFONCER!!!_**

**Keikoku sama**** :**_** Ah, une réclamation! **_**(dégaine son sabre)** _**Idéal pour tester un petit truc... BANKAI!**_

**(quatre murs sortent de terre autour de Keikoku et Noitora et finissent par former une petite pagode rouge et or dont la porte est décorée d'un masque de démon et surtout d'un imposant sceau)**

**Tokito_ : Bien! Ils en ont pour un moment. Bonne lecture!_**

**10 faits totalement inintéressants à propos du Quinta Espada, Noitora Jirga**

1-Noitora est le premier arrancar à avoir bénéficié du Hogyoku. Le problème c'est qu'à l'époque le Hogyoku était à peine éveillée et sa procédure d'utilisation n'était pas trop rodée.

Maintenant vous comprenez mieux pourquoi il a une sale tête.

2-Ayant un jour mangé un auteur de manga, Noitora possède depuis un don incroyable pour le dessin.

Le malheur est que Noitora étant ce qu'il est, le fait que ses esquisses représentent généralement Neliel ou Hallibell est la seule chose que l'on puisse se permettre de dire(1).

3-D'une façon similaire, il a aussi un jour mangé un entomologiste, et c'est depuis ce jour qu'il est devenu le pire macho qui soit.

Il n'a pas supporté d'apprendre que l'ordre normal des choses pour une mante religieuse mâle est de servir de casse croûte à sa femelle après l'accouplement (2).

4-Noitora ne s'inquiète pas des tentatives d'espionnage des fracciones d'Hallibell, trop content qu'il est d'avoir des admiratrices.

En fait Apache et ses compagnes n'ont jamais approché sa salle de bain à moins de cent mètres... Le Quinta est vraiment trop moche!

5-Noitora aime bien Szayel, le « meurtre » de Neliel les ayant rapprochés. Cependant, il se méfie quand même de lui.

C'est lié à un affreux cauchemar où Szayel le transformait en fille pour « étudier les changements de personnalité engendrés par une modification de ses taux hormonaux » (3).

6-Beaucoup de gens pensent que l'Espada qui déteste le plus Noitora est Grimmjow. C'est complètement faux.

En fait ce sont Hallibell (qui a déjà menacé de le castrer) et Stark (qui n'hésite pas à bromurer le thé de son voisin) qui se partagent le titre : aucun des deux ne veut voir ce détraqué s'en prendre à ses fracciones.

7-Un jour qu'ils étaient en mission loin de Las Noches, Noitora tenta de profiter du sommeil de Neliel pour la violer. La tentative ne fit pas long feu et il comprit ce soir là ce qu'était la vraie peur.

C'est la raison pour laquelle Noitora a tenté de la tuer plus tard : il voulait se débarasser du seul témoin l'ayant vu se pisser dessus de terreur.

8-Si Noitora ne s'est pas montré très réactif lors de la réapparition de Neliel, c'est tout simplement qu'il avait l'esprit occupé à de hautes préoccupations philosophiques.

Par exemple, comment diable Neliel avait-elle fait pour ne pas se retrouver à poil en retrouvant sa taille adulte (4)?

9-C'est bien connu, le fait d'être borgne a ses inconvénients, le principal étant un champ visuel réduit. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Noitora possède un col si étrange : pour limiter les risques d'une attaque dans l'angle mort.

Parce que ça a beau être un arrancar mante religieuse, il n'a pas la tête qui tourne à 360 degrés.

10-Lorsqu'il meurent, les arrancars sont envoyés à Soul Society sous la forme de nombreuses âmes humaines purifiées et vidées de leurs souvenirs.

C'est à cause de cette perte de souvenir que peu de temps après la mort de Noitora, on vit aux portes de Soul Society une véritable guerre civile entres des âmes aux cheveux bleus et d'autres aux cheveux noirs et ce sans qu'aucune de ces âmes ne puisse en donner la raison.

(1): dans une fic rated K+ s'entend

(2): véridique! Imaginez le traumatisme vu sa forme libérée.

(3): merchi Nora Elsa et ses supers idées ^^.

(4): la question mérite d'être posé : au cours de sa métamorphose, Nell a sextuplé de tour de poitrine, ça fait beaucoup pour sa pauvre robe de jute (et je parle même pas du fait qu'une femme comme Neliel doit avoir du mal à rentrer dans une culotte taille quatre ans).

**Keikoku sama (couvert de blessures et Jigoku no musuko en shikai à la main) : _Voilà, pendant que vous lisiez ces faits, Noitora, lui, tentait de me tuer pour avoir fait des révélations sur lui. Manque de bol, je l'aime pas, donc j'ai pas pris de gants!_ (grand sourire sadique) _Il a fait connaissance avec le Jigoku no musuko no kin'ko_! (se tourne vers Tokito) _Alors, diagnostic? _**

**Tokito (à côté d'un grand machin tout sec qui ressemble à Noitora) :_ Ben! Tu le connais déjà, non? Il a eu les poumons endommagés par un pneumothorax et actuellement il est aussi déshydraté qu'un biscuit militaire. _**

**Kei' : _Parfait! _**

**Tokito :_ J'ajouterais toutefois que, et d'une, comme il l'a annoncé une fois pris dans ton Bankai, t'as pas été capable d'égratigner son hierro, et de deux que tu possèdes probablement le Bankai le plus fourbe sur terre! _**

**Kei' : _Non, au contraire c'est très drôle de contrôler la tepérature et la pression sur un petit périmètre! Et puis ça ouvre plein de possibilités, comme de distiller un espada sous pression réduite!^^_**

_**bon, pour le prochain chapitre, une fois n'est pas coutume je vais travailler sur une femme, et même une femme de soul society. Alors question, qui? Matsumoto ou Unohana (je rappelle que la seconde connait le dossier médical de tous les shinigamis de Soul Society et qu'il y a donc vraiment moyen de rire^^)**_


	6. Unohana

**Et voilà, dix faits supplémentaires, sur notre cher capitaine Unohana, comme vous avez été nombreux à me le demander. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture. **

**10 faits totalement inintéressants à propos du capitaine de la Quatrième division, Retsu Unohana**

1-Lors de sa première réunion en tant que capitaine de la Sixième division, Byakuya Kuchiki snoba royalement le capitaine Unohana. Ce fût la seule fois.

Il faut dire que d'entendre le capitaine de la Quatrième vous rappeler qu'elle dirigeait déjà l'hôpital à l'époque où vous même vous en occupiez les lits de maternité, ça rend humble.

2-En tant que son médecin traitant, Retsu Unohana est l'une des deux seules personnes à Soul Society à connaître l'âge du capitaine Yamamoto.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle voit la forme qu'il tient, elle se demande parfois si la date de naissance dans son dossier n'a pas été falsifiée.

3-En revanche, elle est la seule à connaître son propre âge. Les curieux ayant juste droit à un doux sourire et à un « il y a certaines questions que l'on ne pose pas à une femme lorsqu'on est bien élevé! ».

4-Le capitaine Unohana a formellement interdit aux membres de la Douzième de venir se faire soigner dans sa division.

Elle commençait à en avoir marre de voir ses recrues tourner de l'oeil en auscultant les monstres mutants de la division de Kurotsuchi.(1)

5-Au delà du respect qu'elle inspire à tout les shinigamis, Retsu Unohana est aussi crainte par à peu près tout les capitaines.

Parce que malgré le secret médical, on ne leur retirera pas de l'esprit qu'elle sait beaucoup trop de choses (comme par exemple en ce qui concerne les petites pilules bleues de Kyoraku Shunsui).

6-Le capitaine Unohana est partiellement à l'origine de l'idée de la création de l'académie shinigami.

C'est en voyant cette jeune femme de la petite noblesse grimper les échelons à toute allure que Genryusai Yamamoto comprit que la force n'était pas forcément l'apanage des grandes familles.

7-Beaucoup de shinigamis s'étonnent que Retsu Unohana soit aussi douce et maternelle avec tout le monde mais n'ait, semble-t-il, jamais voulu avoir d'enfant.

En réalité ce n'est pas qu'elle ne veut pas, elle ne peut pas.

8-C'est pour cette même raison qu'on ne lui a jamais connu d'homme dans sa vie.

Bien sûr elle aurait apprécié d'avoir la présence rassurante d'un Kenpachi Zaraki ou la douceur d'un Juushiro Ukitake près d'elle, mais elle n'aura jamais le cœur d'imposer à l'homme qu'elle aime une maison vide et sa présence comme seul futur possible. (2)

9-Retsu Unohana aime énormément sa vice capitaine Isane Kotetsu ; il n'empèche que le jour où elle l'a surprise à cacher une caméra dans la salle d'auscultation le jour de la visite médicale du capitaine Kuchiki (visiblement sous la pression de ''l'association des femmes shinigamis''), elle lui a passé le savon du siècle!

10-Il y a une loi à Soul Society qui limite les missions de terrain pour le capitaine de la Quatrième, qui se doit de rester disponible pour la gestion de l'hôpital. Restsu Unohana l'a toujours déploré.

Il est toujours difficile d'accepter de rester « planquée » lorsqu'on a déjà eu l'occasion de signer les actes de décès de quatre de ses vice-capitaines successifs.

Non, mais vous les avez vu, tous aussi stranges que leur capitaine ou peu s'en faut (le troisième siège à des cornes et l'un des sièges a des yeux téléscopiques et un visage qui évoque le crapaud....)

Dédicace à White Damon, autrice du fandom Naruto et grande spécialiste des faits en tout genre, et à sa série sur Anko.

**Keikoku sama : _Un commentaire, capitaine Unohana?_**

**Unohana _(avec son habituel grand sourire) : Non, pas grand chose. Sinon que vous risquez des problèmes avec Shunsui pour avoir ébruité ses petits problèmes. En revanche vous m'étonnez, connaissant votre réputation, j'aurais pensé que vous auriez annoncé mon âge._**

**Kei' : _Navré, ça ne m'intéressait pas ; ou plus exactement le simple fait de savoir que vous avez au bas mot 2000 ans et des brouettes me suffit. Je préfère ne pas entrer dans les détails... En plus je vous soupçonne de planquer votre dossier personnel!_**

**Unohana : _Vous me prenez pour plus machiavélique que je ne le suis._**

**Kei' : S_ans doute. En tout cas je vous remercie de votre présence._**

**bref, sinon, prochain chapitre..... je ne sais pas. Propositions? (et non, pas Ulquiorra, parce que j'ai l'esprit de contradiction et j'avoue qu'une review se limitant à « j'aurais préféré Ulquiorra »..... je tique un peu^^)**


	7. Kensei

**Suite à une vague relativement massive de demandes concernant les vizards (c'est vrai qu'ils ne sont jamais passés au crible ceux là), voilà une nouvelle tournée de faits sur mon Vizard préféré (quoiqu'on pourrait presque dire sur mes deux vizards préférés).**

**Sinon pour répondre à la question de Faustine (ainsi que d'autres, à priori, si l'on en croit ce que disent les profs sur « si une personne pose une question, c'est que la moitié de la classe se la pose aussi »), et oui, je suis un mec! (à noter que la question m'a beaucoup fait rire^^, du fait que mes thèmes de fics sur le fandom Samouraï Deeper Kyo m'avaient déjà obligé à le souligner (ça fait toujours son petit effet de dire qu'on est un mec avant d'entamer une fic sur l'instinct maternel ou les premières règles (voir « la marmaille » et « premier sang » pour les curieuses) XD))**

**Sinon, tant que j'y suis, une petite question à mes lectrices (suite à une petite observation comparative au nombre de fics)..... mais qu'est ce que vous trouvez à Shinji!!! Sérieusement, c'est Noitora en blond et pourtant il semble avoir plus de succès qu'un beau mec comme Kensei (le ''beau mec'' est purement objectif, Kensei a une coiffure plus classe que la coupe au bol de Shinji, n'a pas un sourire digne du ''Joker'' et est quand même bien bâti (...chui hétéro au cas où yen aurait une ou deux qui se poserait la question en lisant ça^^ (Gin (_grand sourire d'emmerdeur)_ : _La preuve c'est qu'il est même tombé amoureux d'une de ses collègues fanficeuse!_)(Gin commence à courir, poursuivi par Keikoku furax)**

**Tokito : _c'est pitoyable! Bon, bonne lecture!_**

_**10 faits totalement inintéressants à propos du Vizard, ex-capitaine de la Neuvième Division, Muguruma Kensei**_

1-Il est arrivé que quelques fous furieux fassent à Kensei le même genre de remarques qu'à Gin concernant la taille de son sabre.

Ceux là ont vite appris que le capitaine de la Neuvième a peut être le sabre le plus petit de Soul Society, mais qu'il a aussi les poings qui font le plus mal!

2-Kensei a longtemps été connu comme un tortionnaire infatigable, faisant craquer nerveusement toutes les jeunes recrues de la Neuvième. Puis Mashiro est arrivée et le calme est revenu.

On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est épuisant d'essayer d'étrangler sa vice-capitaine trois fois par heure!

3-Le capitaine Muguruma possède parmi les officiers « physiquement attirants », toutes époques confondues, le record du nombre d'années consécutives sans qu'une seule photo compromettante de lui n'atterrisse dans les mains de l'association des femmes shinigamis.

Heureusement pour lui, sa vice capitaine est trop allumée pour être corruptible.

4-À l'époque de sa vie au Soul Society, Kensei accepta, une fois, une seule, l'invitation à « prendre un verre » de ses collègues. Depuis ce jour il porte un 69 tatoué au dessus du nombril et surtout n'a plus JAMAIS touché une goutte d'alcool.

5-Il est à noter que, par ailleurs, les paroles que Mashiro prononce dans son sommeil depuis cette fameuse cuite lui font penser qu'il préfère NE PAS SAVOIR ce qu'il a pu faire cette nuit là! (1)

6-Lassé d'entendre Shinji et Hiyori se disputer sans cesse, Kensei leur lança un jour « Vu votre don pour les scènes de ménage, vous devriez vous marier. »

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était le réplique de Shinji : « On attends que tu montres l'exemple avec Mashiro! »

Depuis ce jour, Kensei fout une paix royale aux deux autres excités

7-Kensei a beaucoup de qualités, c'est un fait, mais il n'a surtout aucun goût au niveau coiffure ou vestimentaire.

D'ailleurs son look depuis sa désertion du Soul Society est contrôlé manu militari par Rose et Love qui craignent que leur épouvantail de collègue attire encore plus l'attention que Mashiro.(2)

8-Lorsque Mashiro combat, Kensei garde toujours un très léger œil sur elle.

Parce que c'est peut être une emmerdeuse, mais c'est SON emmerdeuse et il n'est pas question qu'on lui fasse du mal!

9-Cette soudaine attention de Kensei pour son ex-lieutenant n'est peut être pas sans rapport avec un rêve où il voyait le capitaine Unohana lui annoncer qu'il était papa en lui tendant un petit garçon ayant son air renfrogné.... et les cheveux verts!

10-Tout comme Shinji avec Aizen, Kensei soupçonnait son troisième siège, Kaname Tousen, d'être une véritable enflure n'attendant que de les poignarder dans le dos.

Et tout comme Shinji avec Aizen, il a eu la faiblesse de sous estimer son adversaire et en a payé le prix.

(1): l'un des souvenirs les plus drôles des « Turn back the pendulum »^^ : Mashiro en train de roupiller la bave aux lèvres en murmurant « …Héhéhéhéhé... Sale pervers, Kensei... »

(2): parce que sa coupe de cheveux à l'époque où il était capitaine était vraiment hideuse!

**Keikoku sama _(couvert d'égratignures, Gin n'est pas aussi facile à avoir que Noitora) : Bien! Muguruma san, un commentaire?_**

**Kensei _(une grosse veine sur la tempe après lecture entre autres des faits 4 et 5) : J' vais t' buter!_**

**Kei' : _Mauvaise idée! (Kensei tente de se jeter sur lui mais se fait arrêter par une énorme "_enclume géante +8 de jugement divin of the death qui tue_" tombant du ciel dans un tonitruant « ALLELLUIA! ») Je suis protégé par le dieu de la fanfiction en vertu de la « charte des fanfiqueurs »!_**

**Gin : _Cependant cette charte a ses lacunes, que malheureusement pour toi je connais par cœur!_**

**Kei' :**_** (tout bas) et merde!**_


	8. Mashiro

**Et non, je ne suis pas encore mort! Voici la suite de mes dix faits, en droite suite des précédents! (en clair, après mon vizard préféré, voici MA vizard préférée)**

**Je dédie ce chapitre à Kage Ookami51, auteure de « une verte et un bientôt mûr pour l'asile » qui est un fantastique recueil de OS MashiroXKensei dont il me tarde de lire une hypothétique suite.**

_**10 faits totalement inintéressants à propos de la Vizard, ex-vice-capitaine de la Neuvième Division, Kuna Mashiro**_

1-Si vous lui demandez, Mashiro vous répondra que selon elle sa meilleure arme de séduction c'est sa belle chevelure verte, douce comme la soie et judicieusement mise en valeur par une paire de lunettes d'aviateur qui lui fait office de serre-tête.

Et puis elle utilise un shampoing à l'abricot, ce qui est un atout imparable sachant que Kensei aime ce fruit.

2-Comme toutes les femmes shinigamis, Mashiro a plusieurs fois eu affaire à de gros lourdingues voulant « s'amuser ». Ceux là ont depuis fait connaissance avec le « Mashiro Kick » et s'expriment désormais avec une voix de soprane.

Eh oui, Kensei est le seul pervers qui ait le droit de la toucher!

3-Si Mashiro passe son temps à asticoter son ex-capitaine c'est juste pour attirer son attention par tous les moyens, être à chaque instant la seule à occuper son esprit... Bref lui dire qu'elle l'adore!

4-Bon, bien sûr il y a aussi l'arrière pensée que si elle réussit à le rendre suffisamment chèvre, il finira par se mettre à picoler par désespoir.

Parce que rien que de repenser à Kensei la dernière fois qu'il s'est payé une cuite... Ça lui donne des frissons tout partout!

5-Le temps exceptionnel pendant lequel Mashiro peut garder son masque tient au fait que la demoiselle, contrairement aux autres, a de très bonnes relations avec son hollow.

Les deux sont aussi barges, alors forcément elles s'entendent comme larron en foire!

6-D'ailleurs, contrairement à ce que croient les autres vizards, son combat intérieur n'a pas duré quarante minutes mais à peine une dizaine.

La demi heure supplémentaire elle l'a passée à papoter avec son hollow sur des projets de teinture pour Kensei.

7-Avant d'être transférée dans la division de Kensei avec titre de vice-capitaine, Mashiro s'est accrochée pendant des années à son poste précédent : cinquième siège de la seconde division.

On comprend mieux pourquoi quand on sait que cela faisait d'elle la chef de la section de contre-espionnage, dont l'uniforme comporte un uwagi de couleur orange. (1)

8-Pour l'anecdote, Yoruichi a d'ailleurs déployé une rage peu commune pour la faire muter (ce qui se comprend : vous imaginez Mashiro à la tête d'une section censée mener des enquêtes discrètes?) à tel point que certains la soupçonnent même d'avoir joué un rôle dans le rapprochement de Kensei et Mashiro.

9-Mashiro est, avec Kenpachi Zaraki et sa vice-capitaine, l'une des trois seules shinigamis a avoir décroché un poste de siège de division sans connaître le nom de son sabre.

À dire vrai les instructeurs de l'académie envisageaient même de la faire redoubler lorsqu'elle leur a prouvé manu militari qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de zanpakuto pour laminer la classe ''élite''(2) de sa promotion au complet.

10-Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, Mashiro n'offre pas des chocolats qu'à Kensei pour la saint Valentin. Elle en offre à tous les Vizards mâles.

Parce que faut reconnaître que c'est beaucoup plus lucratif pour pouvoir s'exploser le ventre de sucreries pour le White Day. (3)

* * *

(1): véridique, en tout cas selon wikipédia.

(2): j'ai repris un terme d'une fic de Turie-chan ; la classe élite regroupe tout ceux ayant obtenu les meilleurs résultats au concours d'entrée à l'académie (donc une classe de sièges de division en puissance)

(3): ça n'a rien de choquant, offrir des chocolats à la saint Valentin au Japon ne signifie pas forcément que la fille craque sur le garçon à qui elle les offre (voir Love Hina : toutes les filles de la pension offrent des chocolats à Keitaro simplement parce que c'est le gérant)

**Mashiro : (Ayant fini de lire les faits) _Merci Hotaru-tan, t'as fait de chouettes faits sur moi!_ (fais un petit bisou sur la joue de Kei' avant de partir en sautillant comme la surexcitée qu'elle est)**

**Keikoku sama : (un peu surpris par la bise) _bon, ben... Une fois n'est pas coutume, cette fois ci les faits se terminent en douceur!_**

**Gin :**** (apparaissant de nulle part) ****_Ouais! D'ailleurs ça doit te faire bizarre ; vu ton adresse avec les femmes tu dois pas avoir l'habitude des bisous..._ (esquive la boule de feu qui le visait avant de se barrer avec un sourire narquois)**

**Kei' :****_Je retire ce que j'ai dit! Je vais me le faire!_**

_**Bien, sur ce à la prochaine. J'attends vos reviews et vos demandes pour le chapitre suivant.**_


	9. Byakuya

**Je suis de retour ! (pour jouer un mauvais tour aux personnages de Bleach XD) Et je reviens avec l'un des 10 faits les plus attendus : aujourd'hui vous saurez tout sur le très mystérieux, le très séduisant, le très... glacial... Byakuya Kuchiki !**

**Enjoy ! (et remerciez Cerise-san grâce à laquelle j'ai réussi à pondre les faits 6, 8 et 9 (et non, le 1 était déjà écrit lorsque tu m'as soumis la question de sa rencontre avec Hisana, comme quoi les grands esprits se rencontrent!))**

_**10 faits totalement inintéressants à propos du capitaine de la sixième division : Byakuya Kuchiki.**_

1-Lorsqu'il évoque sa rencontre avec Hisana, Byakuya parle souvent de « coup de foudre » et de « révélation au premier regard ».

En fait il s'est comporté comme un vrai crétin prétentieux, s'est pris une baffe retentissante et se demande encore comment il a fait pour qu'elle accepte de le revoir.

2-Bien qu'il sache qu'il n'a pas sa voix au chapitre, Byakuya s'inquiète de plus en plus des fréquentations de sa petite sœur.

Le vice-capitaine Abaraï n'était déjà pas une lumière, mais il fallait avouer que le shinigami remplaçant avait réussi l'exploit de faire encore baisser le niveau intellectuel moyen. **(1)**

3-Peu de gens le savent mais Byakuya est le seul capitaine de Soul Society à avoir obtenu le titre deux fois : après avoir été nommé sur recommandation de la majorité des capitaines en activité (comme tous les nobles) il a tenu à passer l'examen de capitanat en candidat libre afin de prouver qu'il n'avait pas besoin de passe-droit et méritait son poste.

4-Officiellement, Byakuya Kuchiki n'a jamais bu une goutte d'alcool de sa vie (exception faite des coupes rituelles lors de son mariage). C'est un modèle de sérieux et de sobriété respecté dans tout le Seireitei.

Officieusement, il s'y est essayé une fois et cherche encore à récupérer les photos prises par Yoruichi.

5-Byakuya met un point d'honneur à ne jamais approcher la chambre de sa sœur, au point parfois de devoir passer par les domestiques lorsqu'il veut lui transmettre un message.

Parce qu'il n'a rien contre un peu de modernité, mais quand même, la déco Chappy dans un manoir millénaire ça le rend malade.

6-En cas de décès du commandant Yamamoto, Byakuya sait déjà qu'il refusera une hypothétique promotion au rang de commandant. Il a déjà suffisamment à faire avec une division et sa position de chef de la famille Kuchiki.

En plus, s'il devait être muté à la Première, Renji ne survivrait pas à la charge de capitaine de la Sixième.

7-Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture, Byakuya regrette souvent d'être devenu capitaine.

Parce que même s'il le cache bien, il partage au moins ceci avec son vice capitaine : signer des papiers et remplir des dossiers à longueur de journée ça lui donne envie de se faire seppuku. **(2)**

8-Byakuya a parfaitement conscience de son statut de fantasme ultime de nombreuses femmes shinigamis (et de quelques hommes) et s'en fiche comme de son premier kenseikan.

Pour sa part, il pense juste que beaucoup d'entre elles gagneraient à mettre autant de cœur dans leur travail que dans le harcèlement qu'elles lui font subir.

9-Byakuya n'a peur de rien mais est malgré tout hanté par une pensée terrible : son actuel successeur étant un cousin abruti et incompétent, il pourrait bien être le début de la fin pour la glorieuse lignée des Kuchiki.

Finalement une seule et difficile solution s'imposa à lui.

-Rukia, si tu décide d'épouser le shinigami remplaçant, prévient moi longtemps avant, que j'ai le temps de le rendre civilisé. **(1)**

10-Il a beau faire, Byakuya ne comprend toujours pas comment l'Association des Femmes Shinigamis peut imaginer qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit entre lui et son vice-capitaine.

C'est vrai quoi! Entre lui qui est marié (enfin veuf, mais c'est tout comme) et le vice-capitaine Abarai qui fait les yeux doux à la recrue Aïkawa, comment font-elles pour ne pas comprendre? **(3)**

**(1)** - Pour ceux qui auraient des doutes : oui je déteste l'autre crétin de rouquin!

**(2)** - Parce que se pendre ça fait roturier.

**(3)**- dédicace à Cerise.

**Keikoku sama : _Et un de plus de fait !_ (sens qu'on lui tape sur l'épaule, se retourne et tombe nez à nez avec un célèbre glaçon brun à kenseikan) _Ah ! Des réclamations !_**

**Byakuya : _Pourrait-on savoir qui vous a permis d'étaler ma vie privée sur la place publique, roturier ?_**

**Kei' : (sort un papier de sa poche) _J'ai ma licence de fanfiqueur rattaché à la Charte. J'ai approximativement tout pouvoir tant que je ne touche pas d'argent sur mes écrits... Et toute tentative d'attenter à mon intégrité physique sera sanctionnée par une énorme et ridicule enclume tombant du ciel ! À vous de voir Kuchiki sama._**

**(Byakuya lit le papier et doit bien admettre que c'est un vrai, il finit par se retirer malgré une aura toujours polaire)**

**Kei' : _Voilà, ça c'est réglé, maintenant j'attends vos reviews et j'en profite pour annoncer que le prochain 10 faits sera (ça faisait longtemps) sur un arrancar (ou plutôt UNE arrancar, puisqu'il s'agit de la plantureuse Neliel Toô Oderschvank)._**


	10. Neliel

**Mesdames et Messieurs, après une suspension de longue durée comme à peu près toutes mes fics (en même temps je suis un peu occupé avec les études et, honnêtement, la motivation n'est plus la même qu'à BAC+1, sorry) voici le nouveau chapitre des 10 faits totalement inintéressants... dédié aujourd'hui à la superbe, la sublime, la plantureuse, la... (Tokito : _Le célibat ne te réussit vraiment pas, accouche au lieu de baver!_)... bref, l'ex-Tercera espada, Neliel !**

**10 faits totalement inintéressants à propos de l'ex-Tercera Espada, Neliel Toô Oderschvank**

1-Tout arrancar est issu d'un hollow très puissant, un hollow qui a passé sa vie à écraser et dévorer ses semblables et qui laisse à jamais son empreinte sur l'arrancar.

Neliel ne fait pas exception, simplement chez elle le côté hollow ne se caractérise pas par un goût immodéré du sang mais par un appétit gargantuesque et dévorant.

2-Et quand on dit dévorant... Si Pesche et Dondochakka font toujours tout leur possible pour préparer à manger dans les temps c'est parce qu'ils savent qu'il peut suffire d'une heure pour qu'une Neliel affamée considère sérieusement toutes les sources d'alimentation disponible, y compris le cannibalisme de fracciones.

3-Il est à noter que si les objets savaient parler, les coussins, oreillers, traversins et autres parures de lit de Neliel ajouteraient que, au vu de son sommeil agité, cet appétit ne se limite pas forcément à l'alimentaire (mais c'est une autre histoire).

4-Une fois, Neliel a rêvé que Grimmjow lui offrait des fleurs et que, pour le remercier elle l'embrassait, puis que de fil en aiguille la situation devenait très tactile...

Par la suite, elle n'a plus jamais regardé son collègue de la même façon.(1)

5-Très rapidement Neliel a compris le VRAI problème que Noitora avait avec elle : il n'assumait pas l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Un temps elle a envisagé d'avoir recours à la technique simiesque « on s'envoie en l'air pour désamorcer les conflits »(2) mais y a renoncé : Noitora devait apprendre à mûrir et à dépasser sa mauvaise foi (et sa peur des femmes) tout seul.

6-Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vit Pesche et Dondochakka défigurés qu'elle comprit qu'elle avait surestimé la force de caractère de Noitora (ou sous-estimé son immaturité). Pour progresser, il avait besoin d'être plus cadré et en le laissant seul elle l'avait fait empirer.

Noitora avait porté la main sur ses fraccion, mais elle seule en portait la responsabilité.

7-Même s'il lui arrive de s'en servir, Neliel considère sa salive cicatrisante comme une vaste blague orchestrée par une quelconque divinité : d'abord soigner les égratignures ça fait quand même léger face à des blessures de katana...

Et ensuite qu'on lui explique comment elle est censée utiliser un pouvoir pareil sans avoir l'air d'une débile ou d'une actrice de films pour adultes!(3)

8-Neliel, c'est bien connu, possède la fascinante capacité de manger les attaques énergétiques de type ceros. En revanche ce que l'on sait moins c'est que pour elle ils ont tous des goûts différents.

Reste juste une question : c'est quoi l'utilité de savoir que le reiatsu de Noitora a un goût de citron ?

9-Le secret des vêtements adaptés aux deux apparences de Neliel qui laissa Noitora pensif est en fait tout simple : Pesche et Dondochakka ont fait les vêtements de « Nell » à partir de ceux de Neliel, redimensionnés en format cinq ans par quelques coutures.

Lorsqu'elle a repris sa forme adulte elle a juste fait craquer les dites coutures, rendant leur taille normale à ses vêtements

10-À une époque, Neliel s'est demandée lequel des deux, Noitora (qui mériterait une chance s'il devenait plus mature) ou Grimmjow, finirait dans son lit le premier.

Au final elle s'est rendue à l'évidence qu'entre ces deux handicapés sociaux elle était surtout partie pour passer ses envies de câlins sur son traversin encore un bout de temps.

**(1)** : Dédicace à Nora Elsa et l'un de ses fantastiques drabbles.

**(2)** : Rigolez, je suis réellement persuadé que Neliel en serait capable ! Elle ne déteste pas Noitora (elle le trouve juste profondément immature), sait pertinemment pourquoi il se comporte comme cela avec elle... Je la pense tout à fait capable de donner de sa personne pour lui faire un traitement de choc.

**(3)** : Pour le « débile », imaginez là la bouche grande ouverte en train de verser des litres de bave sur un blessé. Pour le « actrice de film X » Shivah Rajah est une spécialiste pour vous faire percevoir tout le potentiel « pansement liquide Hansaplast par léchouilles interposées » de ce pouvoir.

**Keikoku sama : _Et voilà ! Des commentaires Neliel san ?_**

**Neliel (l'air un peu froissée) : _Oui, je vous avouerais que j'aurais préféré que certaines choses révélées ici restent secrètes._**

**Kei' : _Mes excuses. Peut être puis-je me faire pardonner en vous invitant à dîner... Un curry de bœuf, ça vous dit ?_**

**Gin (sortant de nulle part comme d'habitude) : _Une invitation à dîner, rien que ça ?... En même temps vu l'accent que tu as mis sur sa vie sexuelle, ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié..._**

**Kei' (sortant son sabre) : _Une seconde, Neliel san, j'ai une petite chose à régler. BAN... _(Gin disparaît dans une sorte de distorsion sous les yeux ahuris de Keikoku).**

**Nell :_ Caja __Negación! __Voilà un problème de réglé !_ (Keikoku se retourne vers Neliel) _J'accepte l'invitation à quelques conditions : premièrement : repas en tout bien tout honneur..._**

**Kei' (se défendant) : _Je ne l'entendais pas autrement !_**

**Nell : _Redites moi ça avec le regard trente centimètre plus haut, ce sera plus crédible... Deuxièmement je veux un dessert à base de chocolat en plus._**

**Kei' (réfléchissant au contenu de son répertoire) : _ça peut se faire, je fais une tarte au chocolat assez réussie._**

**Nell : _Troisièmement : curry bien épicé, avec des légumes et beaucoup de patate douce !_**

**Kei' : _Mangue, poivron et patate douce avec un mélange d'épice maison ça vous va ?_**

**Nell : _Très bien, et il a intérêt à être bon ce curry !_**

**Kei' (grand sourire) : _Pour ça ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai été formé par un… diable de Majordome !_**

* * *

_**Pour mes chers lecteurs et lectrices, la boîte à suggestion est de nouveau ouverte, éclatez vous !**_


End file.
